Un simple geste
by Nanthana14
Summary: TRILOGIE THOR - AVENGERS 1 & 3 :C'était un geste que Thor faisait sans y penser, un réflexe qui venait de leur enfance quand il voyait la tristesse, la détresse ou la colère poindre dans le regard de son frère… Un geste qui valait tous les mots que Thor ne savait pas lui dire. Un geste qu'il faisait aussi quand il le voyait être à deux doigts de se faire submerger par ses émotions.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **C'était un geste que Thor faisait sans y penser, un réflexe qui venait de leur enfance quand il voyait la tristesse, la détresse ou la colère poindre dans le regard de son frère… Un geste qui valait tous les mots que Thor ne savait pas lui dire. Un geste qu'il faisait aussi quand il le voyait être à deux doigts de se faire submerger par ses émotions.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Un simple geste_**

C'était un geste que Thor faisait sans y penser, un réflexe qui venait de leur enfance quand il voyait la tristesse, la détresse ou la colère poindre dans le regard de son frère… Un geste qui valait tous les mots que Thor ne savait pas lui dire. Un geste qu'il faisait aussi quand il le voyait être à deux doigts de se faire submerger par ses émotions. Il avait beau être un menteur malicieux et manipulateur, Thor percevait ses émotions et là, debout à ses côtés dans ce couloir qui allait le mener au trône, il était tout aussi ému que lui. Il venait de lui dire des mots si forts, des mots tellement remplis d'amour… Thor aurait voulu lui répondre, lui faire une déclaration aussi belle que la sienne, mais comme d'habitude, les mots qui lui venaient ne reflétaient pas ce qu'il avait envie qu'il entende. Alors il leva la main, la faisant glisser doucement derrière sa nuque qu'il pressa avec douceur. Loki lui sourit en retour. Un sourire rempli d'admiration et d'affection qui lui plut. C'était un geste intime de presser la nuque de quelqu'un. Il fallait que la personne en face de vous ait confiance en vous pour l'accepter, qu'elle vous aime, parce que c'était une preuve d'abandon. Thor était touché que son frère ne le repousse jamais, qu'il se laisse toujours faire. Il l'aimait tout autant que lui l'aimait.

Dans la pièce bondée où s'étaient massés les gens qui attendaient le héros du jour, les acclamations se faisaient plus sonores. Thor savait qu'il devait rejoindre son père, mais il n'avait pas envie de briser ce moment. Ce moment à eux, rien qu'à eux. Loki s'amusa de voir son grand frère aussi ému. Il n'était pas uniquement ce bourrin borné qui aimait se changer les idées en démolissant quelques ennemis, il était plus que cela, mais à force il allait rater son heure de… gloire ? Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon mot, vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour le ramener à la réalité. Si seulement il l'avait écouté comme il le faisait, là, maintenant.

\- Et maintenant on fait un câlin ?

La phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton espiègle avec ce petit sourire amusé que Loki affichait souvent. Thor sourit et pressa une dernière fois sa nuque avant de se lancer. A ce moment-là il n'aurait pas imaginé que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils seraient aussi intimes tous les deux, car ce geste d'affection bientôt ne serait plus qu'un geste de regret.

De regret, c'était le mot et il allait bien avec sa douleur. Comme il regrettait de s'être laissé aveugler. Quand il était revenu à Asgard, quand il avait trouvé Loki en larmes, tremblant des pieds à la tête, hurlant dans une crise de folie qu'il n'était pas son frère, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Thor aurait dû mieux se maîtriser. Il aurait dû se calmer, garder la tête froide, ignorer ses provocations. Il aurait dû se rapprocher et le prendre par la nuque au lieu de lui céder, au lieu de l'affronter. S'il l'avait fait, s'il l'avait immobilisé de cette manière, s'il l'avait ramené contre son épaule, son petit frère se serait effondré dans ses bras et il ne serait pas là, debout devant le pont arc-en-ciel brisé, observant le vide sombre, froid et rempli de désespoir qui venait de lui arracher une partie de lui-même. Il l'avait perdu… Il ne l'avait pas compris, il s'était emporté, il l'avait affronté et il l'avait perdu. Les yeux de Thor se posèrent sur la paume de sa main droite ouverte… Si seulement il avait pu, rien qu'une fraction de secondes…

OooooO

Ce que Thor n'aurait jamais imaginé, c'était d'avoir la chance de recommencer, la chance de le retrouver, de le ramener sur Asgard… De le serrer contre lui ? C'était peut-être moins sûr au vue des circonstances, mais au moins, il était en vie. Pourtant, au départ, il avait cru à un leurre ressenti par sa mère à cause du chagrin violent qui ne quittait ni un ni l'autre, mais qu'ils se forçaient à cacher aux yeux des autres. Tous ne voyaient qu'un traître avide de pouvoir, même pas asgardien ; comment auraient-ils compris qu'ils continuaient à le pleurer ? Le casque gravé au repoussé sur ses canons d'avant-bras était déjà bien assez intriguant à leurs yeux. Cependant cette fois, c'était différent. Frigga l'avait senti en vie, mais ce n'était pas un leurre. Il était vraiment en vie. Il était sur Terre et là-bas, là-bas il se comportait en dieu fou, fourbe et destructeur ! Thor était en colère. Lui qui avait tant pleuré sa perte, comment pouvait-il agir de la sorte ? Comment pouvait-il s'en prendre à un royaume qu'il aimait ? Et avec autant de folie ! Il lui fallait une explication claire !

Et il allait la lui donner ! Lui qui l'avait pleuré ! Il était en vie ! Il avait trouvé une armée et il voulait asservir la Terre ! Ce royaume qu'il aimait ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire sans comprendre ! Dans un déchaînement de vents et d'éclairs, Thor avait localisé son frère. Il était monté dans cet avion, avait repoussé cet homme en fer et l'avait agrippé au collet et puis… Et puis sa main avait glissé à sa nuque, mais à ce moment-là, cela n'avait rien d'amical, c'était pour l'immobiliser, pour qu'il ne se débatte pas juste avant qu'ils plongent dans le vide… Plus tard, bien plus tard il se rappellerait brutalement de ce mélange de peur et de soulagement au fond de ses yeux quand sa main s'était posée sur son cou puis sa nuque.

En frappant le sol, en le voyant se relever en titubant, une partie de sa colère avait disparu, mais il restait l'incompréhension… L'incompréhension face à son attitude, de ses propos… Toute cette folie, tous ces rêves de gloire empoisonnés ! Thor ne voulait pas voir ça ! Il ne voulait pas que son frère se comporte comme ce monstre qui se tenait devant lui. Comprendre ! Il voulait comprendre ! Il voulait capter son attention, alors naturellement il s'était rapproché et sa main avait glissé derrière sa nuque pour l'immobiliser, pour capter son regard, pour l'apaiser comme à chaque fois.

\- Je croyais que tu avais péri !

Juste quelques mots pour tenter de lui faire comprendre toute la douleur qui avait été la sienne pendant plus d'un an. Mais ce n'était pas la peine, pas cette fois. Thor avait beau serré sa nuque, tenter de le ramener vers lui, il ne voyait que de la colère et de la folie dans le regard de son frère juste avant qu'il se dérobe, le faisant lâcher… Juste avant qu'il se dérobe pour la première fois.

Le reste avait été pire. Dans les mots remplis de haine, de violence et de folie de ce jeune frère qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, Thor avait senti une ombre, quelqu'un derrière ses actes, une ombre menaçante, imposante. Ça n'allait pas. Il y avait autre chose qu'il ne disait pas, mais qui sans réellement savoir pourquoi le terrifia. Il ne pouvait abandonner, alors il l'avait agrippé une nouvelle fois, il avait capté son regard et fit glisser de nouveau sa main sur sa nuque, mais plus doucement cette fois, plus affectueusement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne devait pas le brusquer pour le convaincre.

\- Il faut que tu rentres à la maison avec moi !

Il avait fait en sorte de se calmer et de parler d'une voix douce et rassurante parce que c'était une supplique plus qu'une demande : _rentre à la maison petit frère, j'ai besoin de toi, je prendrai soin de toi… J'ai tellement cru que je ne te reverrais jamais, que je t'avais perdu. Rentre avec moi ! Je t'aime…_

Tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire et qu'il crut qu'il avait compris pendant une fraction de seconde, juste avant que ce sourire fou qui ne lui seyait guère ne revienne, emportant son dernier espoir, faisant monter sa colère et son incompréhension et puis… tout s'était accéléré… sa folie comme la bataille, lui laissant un dernier regret.

Là-haut, sur la terrasse de la tour Stark quand ils s'étaient de nouveau affrontés, quand il avait réussi à le coincer pour lui parler face-à-face, les yeux dans les yeux, il avait tenu fermement le sceptre, il l'avait agrippé par un bras, mais il n'avait pas pu… Il n'avait pas pu lever sa main plus haut, pas pu le prendre par la nuque pour finir de le convaincre, pour le ramener vraiment vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Pourtant à ce moment-là, dans ces quelques mots, il avait ressenti sa fatigue, sa faiblesse… sa détresse ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu enfin l'apaiser et le débarrasser de ses idées folles ?

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne jamais réussir à faire ce geste quand son petit frère en avait le plus besoin ?

OoooO

Sa capture, sa déchéance, son jugement, sa condamnation… A ce moment-là, Thor s'était dit que c'était fini, qu'il ne referait plus jamais ce geste pour lui parce que pour tous, maintenant, il n'était qu'un assassin mis en prison par bonté d'âme. Il n'avait plus de frère, ce n'était pas de son fait, c'était le jugement de son père qui était comme ça. Il ne méritait plus ni une attention, ni un regard, alors, une marque d'affection comme celle-là…

Oh bien sûr, il l'avait agrippé, secoué, un peu malmené par moment à cause de ses piques sarcastiques et irritantes. Dans le feu de l'action, pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne prévienne tous les gardes il l'avait bâillonné d'un main et agrippé par la nuque de l'autre. Mais c'était différent... C'était un geste différent, pour l'immobiliser, pour qu'il se taise quelques secondes... Un geste si furtif qu'il ne l'avait presque pas noté lui-même et puis, il avait recommencé à parler et ils s'étaient remis à se disputer... Il avait même été à deux doigts de le frapper avant de se raviser, mais ce geste-là, celui d'un grand frère protecteur et affectueux, il était hors de question qu'il l'en gratifie de nouveau, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait !

Pourtant, en le voyant se sacrifier pour lui, en se jetant à genoux à côté de son corps prit de tremblements de douleur, une boule s'était nouée au creux de son ventre et pendant qu'une de ses mains l'avait agrippé, tentant maladroitement d'arrêter son hémorragie, l'autre avait glissé naturellement sous sa nuque, pour le tenir dans ses bras, pour le serrer contre lui, pour lui demander pardon, pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait toujours… C'était son petit frère, rien ne pourrait changer ça !

\- Reste avec moi !

Trois mots, encore une supplique, trois mots dit en laissant son regard dans le sien, en laissant sa main presser sa nuque. Trois mots inutiles. Il avait accepté de l'aider et il était en train de mourir, là, dans ses bras… C'était trop tard… Encore trop tard… Voir ses yeux se fermer définitivement, laisser échapper un cri, presser plus fort sa nuque pour le retenir… Trop tard… Plus rien ne le ramènerait cette fois… Il ne lui restait que ses larmes et ses regrets.

OoooO

Pourtant, en revenant sur Asgard, des mois plus tard, Thor avait été à la fois heureux, agacé et en colère parce que, comme à son habitude, son frère lui avait menti, il l'avait manipulé et en plus il n'avait pas voulu lui avouer tout de suite ! Comme si Thor n'était pas capable de reconnaître son frère même sous les traits de leur père ! Cette manière de se tenir les mains, ce n'était pas Odin, c'était Frigga et ce geste-là, comme un mimétisme reflet de leurs heures passées ensembles, c'était son frère aussi. Comme cette manière d'ouvrir la bouche avant de se mettre à parler, histoire de trouver l'inspiration pour une histoire crédible ! Tout ça c'était son frère ! Son frère qui était en vie et qui lui avait menti ! Encore menti ! Comment pouvait-il se moquer à ce point de sa douleur et de ses larmes ! Est-ce qu'il se moquait donc à ce point qu'il puisse l'aimer ?

Thor avait laissé parler sa colère. Devant les Ases médusés, il avait empoigné l'imposteur par le col et lancé Mjolnir avant de l'immobiliser en le tenant fermement par la nuque pour qu'il avoue la supercherie. Loki avait protesté pour la forme avant de céder et Thor l'avait lâché. De toute manière, jamais il ne lui aurait fait de mal même sous l'emprise de sa colère. Il était en vie. C'était inexplicable, mais il était là. Il avait toujours un petit frère… et toute une partie de sa colère s'envola.

Le reste avait été un mélange de sentiments étranges : de la peur, de la douleur, de l'abattement, de la rage et du désespoir à la fin de tout, de ce monde qu'il avait dû sacrifier pour survivre, entraînant la destruction de tout ce qui comptait pour lui… Tout… Mais qui paradoxalement avait ramené son frère vers lui. Un frère qui se tenait là, à une distance respectable de son aîné pour anticiper sa réaction, mais dont le sourire franc, sincère et affectueux le ramena des années en arrière. Un frère dont il se rapprocha à grandes enjambées pour tenir sa promesse, s'immobilisant une fraction de seconde juste pour tendre le bras, afin de glisser sa main derrière sa nuque, pour jauger de sa réaction en retenant son souffle avant de choisir de finir de l'attirer contre lui, plaquant sa tête sur son épaule dans un geste qu'il aurait dû faire des années en arrière. Il y avait un peu d'appréhension à ce moment-là, mais lorsque Loki frémit avant d'agripper le dos de son frère pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Son autre bras glissa dans son dos pendant que sa main pressa un peu plus fort sa nuque et qu'il déposa sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne. Cet instant suspendu était parfait, même si Thor était loin d'imaginer à ce moment précis que ce serait le dernier.

Pire encore, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serai un geste si proche mais effectué par un autre qui lui enlèverai...


End file.
